


Walking Footsteps

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Quills mentioned, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: The last thing Harry expected was to be followed. Nobody really came down towards the Forbidden Forest, so why was Theodore Nott following him?I don't own anything, all rights to the owners!
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336





	Walking Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> AN: I have never tried writing a Theo/Harry fic before. This was written for a friend's birthday. And I was so glad I gave it a try.
> 
> @SonnenFlower, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Walking Footsteps**

Harry had been standing out near the Forbidden Forest for who knows how long. He wasn't barefoot like Luna had been last year. That year with Umbridge had been a hard one and he had the words on his hand to prove it.

Ever since that lesson in Magical Creatures he had taken the habit of watching. He found Thestrals to be interesting creatures, despite that most couldn't see them.

Maybe that was how he got to know a Slytherin. Before then, all he knew was Malfoy and he tended to try to make his life hell. Not that he could, only his relatives had managed that. But he definitely wasn't one of his friends. Maybe that was why he had been so wary to have been followed. But he definitely wasn't expecting the presence of Theo Nott.

"Come to make fun of me, just like your other friends in Slytherin!?" Harry growled.

"Not all Slytherins are against you, Potter. Just like not all of us are friends with a prat like Malfoy."

Harry had been stunned. Whatever he expected to hear, it was not that. Was it true?

"Why are you here," the Gryffindor asked instead.

"Same as you, I suppose. To get away. Though I suppose this time was to see if you were okay."

"Why?" Harry was on defensive. Though he wasn't sure what to think, was this… Slytherin… worried about him.

The Slytherin shrugged, "you looked like you needed it. Who else could have slipped you that note last year?"

Harry's eyes bugged out, "that was you!?"

It was last year during the Triwizard Tournament that Harry had received an anonymous note to keep an eye out for Mad-Eyed Moody. That he wasn't all he appeared to be. The note was suspicious enough and he didn't realize how true it was until after the tournament was over.

Theo smirked, "I don't always have my head in a book."

"I couldn't figure out who could have known… But why would you have helped a Gryffindor?"

"I never hated Gryffindors. Maybe in the beginning I felt sorry for you. You had just gotten forced into a tournament that you had no right in being in. And you had never bothered or annoyed me. And I knew I couldn't help a lot with my father being who he is…" Theo explained.

"Maybe I was wrong about Slytherins…" Harry mumbled.

Theo snorted, "we're not all like Malfoy. He's had something stuck up his arse probably since the day he was born. Gives us Slytherins a bad name."

Harry nodded, "you never did say why you were here."

"Do I need a reason?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

Harry attempted at a half grin, "Probably not, anyone would probably want to get away from Malfoy."

"I don't think I need a reason on why you're here. But I am curious, why Thestrals?" Theo asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment, its not like anyone didn't already know he could see them. They had known ever since that lesson. And would it really be a bad thing to confide in Nott? He doubted that even Ron or Hermione knew this about him.

"I never realized the reason I could see them until Luna explained them to me. And for once I felt like nobody is judging me for one reason or another. Sometimes it actually may be nice to not be seen for once… To not just be _famous Harry Potter_ …"

Theo listened without interrupting.

"I think with all that you have been through, that is not surprising. I don't like the fact that I can see them. Too many reminders of things. But… maybe it isn't so bad, after all," Theo looked up at him.

Harry smiled at that, "I think I can understand that. Thanks, Nott."

"Theo," he corrected.

* * *

Harry hadn't realized when their relationship had changed. He knew that it slowly started as friends and just having someone to enjoy the silence with. And there had been times that they would just talk. But then it had changed into more and he didn't know when that had happened.

But he wouldn't have changed anything about it. He had gotten used to Theo's presence when he felt things had gotten too much. That usually had been after each and every detention he had with Umbridge. He had never been so glad to know there was a Slytherin that didn't support her. Instead, he was on his side and he actually listened more than Hermione or Ron ever did.

The more Harry got to know Theo; the more Theo got to know him. And he got to know what Theo had meant by reminders. It had been painfully similar to his parents' death. Only for Theo, he had witnessed his own mother's death at an older age. He may still have his father, but that didn't mean much to him. Because to Theo, his father was the only one to blame. He had been the one to cast the Killing Curse, and for that he would never forgive him.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Because _I'm sorry_ , was not one of them. He hated how people would try to give him empty apologies. And he wasn't going to do that to Theo, so he listened.

That made Harry wonder how much he really was oblivious. Because during one of their meetings by the Thestrals herd, he had been kissed. A hand was cupping his face as they were pressed together.

Harry could feel the bark of the tree pressing against his back, but he had no inclination to move. And neither did Theo, if the probing tongue was a sign.

He had been out there later than usual. Both of their hair was a mess. Theo's dark curls were all in his face and outside their neat state. Though Harry's wasn't as noticeable since his hair was constantly untamable. And it wouldn't be the first time this happened either.

* * *

This is why it wasn't surprising when Harry had been outside near the herd, he felt a hand slide into his. He was currently in his sixth year and he still found the presence of the Thestrals calming. Especially with the year about to end, he didn't know if he would see this again.

He knew who it was. He didn't even have to follow him, he already knew. Just like he had always known when something was bothering him. Just like he had done his entire fifth year and all this year. Especially when people liked to believe he was their so called Chosen One. He had treasured each and every one of those.

Harry turned and pressed his lips against Theo's.

"You always know when to find me," Harry whispered.

"Lucky for me, you don't make it hard," Theo quipped.

"Maybe I should," Harry teased.

Theo rolled his eyes, "but… there is something on your mind."

"This is going to lead into a war… isn't it?"

"I can't say for certain, but one thing is for sure. I am not going to be on HIS side. It's always been you," Theo vowed.

"You'll still be with me?" Harry's voice waivered with uncertainty.

"Until the very end. You can't get rid of me that easily, Harry Potter. And you'll be damn sure that I'll destroy everyone one of those horcruxes if I have to!"

"I love you, Theo," Harry whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
